Sacrifice
by 6darknd6wingnd6
Summary: oneshot. Sacrifices must be made. It is the life of the Shinobi. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or anything related to him. Unfortunately for me.

Most of the beginning conversation came from chapter 30 of the manga, so I'm only borrowing it for this story.

_Haku…_

_Is really the only way for you to find peace…_

…_in death?_

_You dream of being a tool to Zabuza, but…_

…_are you sure his dream doesn't involve you?_

_Can you be sure he doesn't dream of you beside him?_

_He has to like you as more than a tool…_

…_right?_

"You'll have to bloody your hands. Forgive me for that." I scowl.

"Is that…is that the only way? No other outcome?" Haku smiles sadly.

"Yes," he faintly says.

_I don't want to do this!_

_You don't deserve to die!_

_Haku…please don't make me do this!_

_But…_

…_if this is the only way you seek…_

…_then how can I not give it to you?_

I open my eyes, glaring. I pull a kunai from the pouch on my right leg and hold it in front of me, preparing myself for the emotional onslaught. Haku speaks again.

"You…I hope you find your dream." I look at Sasuke and tilt my head down in remembrance.

"He…Sasuke had a dream, too…" I clench my fist. "If we'd met some other way, someplace else, you and me'd probably have been friends." I raise my chin and begin to run. As I become closer to Haku, I hear a soft "thank you" riding the wind.

"You're going to be very strong," he continues. I rush forward, screaming at the injustice of life. Suddenly Haku shudders, I stop running, though my momentum almost has me running into him anyway. We stare at each other for a second and then Haku frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't die yet!" Almost before I can react, Haku starts to make more one-handed seals. Right before the last one, I grab onto his arm.

All of a sudden, Kakashi is running straight at me and Haku. His hand is glowing blue and it sounds as if a thousand birds are chirping. I notice Zabuza is behind us, but I'm not sure he has fully realized the two of us are standing in front of him. I glance at Haku's face and see grim determination. My eyes widen as I realize what he hopes to achieve. Not thinking about the consequences, I push Haku aside as Kakashi continues to run. I don't think he can stop, not at the speed he's going. The birds are getting louder and they're giving me a headache.

I yell out as I feel a hand enter my chest and electricity course through me. I stand gasping, gazing at Kakashi's arm that has pierced my body. The ground is coated with my blood; Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku are all sprinkled with my blood. While Zabuza just looks surprised more than anything, both Haku and Kakashi are shell-shocked. Haku looks like that because I took his place, I imagine. But Kakashi looks almost paralyzed. I don't think he expected to pierce his own student's chest. I smile at Haku, who steps back slightly in shock. I talk around the blood gathering in my throat.

"H…Haku, d…don't throw away your l...life. You w…weren't def…feated by a gen…nin. It w…was a m…monster that beat you." I cough up some of the blood in my mouth. Everyone stands still as a scream pierces the air. In his surprise, Zabuza lost his concentration on the fog jutsu. Sakura and Tazuna can see us. Heh. I wonder what they think happened to cause Kakashi to attack me. I know they don't think I did it for my own reasons, but I did. Haku steps closer, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Why, Naruto?" I smirk and try to laugh, but it's painful.

"H…how should I kn…now. M...my b…body just m…moved on its own." Imagine me using one of Sasuke's stupid lines. I can't even make up my own, my head is too light. I hear Zabuza shift behind me and Kakashi tenses, readying to flee from the attack to come. Haku moves too, he faces Zabuza, his precious person, desperation in his eyes.

"Please, Master Zabuza, stop. I know I'm your tool, and I've failed you. But please, don't dishonor Naruto's sacrifice." I can't see him, but by the way the sword touches the ground, I'm guessing he's following Haku's wishes. Suddenly, however, I can't concentrate on anything but the pain of Kakashi removing his arm. As he lays me down on the bridge, I feel something wet hit my face. I open my eyes-I'm not sure when I closed them-and see tears in Kakashi's eyes. I smile fleetingly before closing my eyes once again.

_How come when you here of death…_

…_it's always with a negative feeling?_

_Why don't we here of the peace…_

…_that people feel…_

…_when they know they're going?_

"Naruto! Hold on!" Kakashi-sensei is yelling at me. Why won't he just shut up? It's too hard to stay.

"Naruto!" That's Sakura. Why does she sound so horrified? It's just me dieing.

"Naruto-kun," whispers Haku. "You are a great shinobi." His words make my heart feel light. No one has ever said that to me before. Not even Iruka-sensei. But even as my soul lightens, I grow distressed.

_I'm sorry…Iruka-sensei…_

…_I won't be coming back to you._

_I'm sorry…Kakashi-sensei…_

…_I made you cry and kill your student._

_I'm sorry…Sasuke…_

…_I'm making your sacrifice be for nothing._

_I'm sorry…Sakura…_

…_I'm making you see the life of a ninja…_

…_for the terrifying thing it is._

_I'm sorry…Haku…_

…_for making you feel useless._

_I'm sorry…everyone…_

…_I won't be there to make you smile and laugh…_

…_when life gets too tough._

_But I'm not sorry…_

…_for dieing this way._

And with those thoughts, Naruto Uzumaki smiled with no regrets.


End file.
